I guess that's just how it happened
by RedvineWarbler
Summary: Sebastian started at Dalton at the start of his Freshman year. He was there when Blaine arrived. What will happen? Seblaine, Eventual Klaine. Sort of follows Canon a little at the start but you know, Sebastian's there so... Mentions of Sex, possible triggering: physical and verbal abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee**

Sebastian's childhood hadn't been as easy as one might think. His father had left him and his mother when he was eleven. They had then moved to Paris where his mother had met a man and they had moved in with him almost instantly.

Sebastian had spent the rest of his schooling days before high school in Paris, but in the Summer of 2009 they moved back to America. To the state of Ohio, to a little town called Westerville, where Sebastian would attend a private school called _The Dalton Academy for Boys._

He hadn't been too thrilled at the move. For one, Anton hadn't moved back with them. Finally his mother had found something good, and she was happy. But then one day, she wasn't. Sebastian wasn't ignorant. He knew that the man had cheated on his mother and he hated it. Why should they have to have everything good ripped away from them?

As Sebastian left the airport the day they returned, he made a pact with himself: To never trust another man completely. Never would Sebastian Smythe place his heart in another man's hands.

He was gay, so it didn't really help his pact, but he was sure he would find a way around it.

* * *

Just less than a year into Sebastian's education at Dalton, a boy named Blaine Anderson transferred from a public school. _Perfect._ He thought as he sat in the Warblers' council room, listening to the boy singing for his audition. He had a raw talent, that hadn't been shaped or trained at all.

He had applauded politely, and silently schemed how to steal this boy's heart without giving his away.

Wes had welcomed him into the group and with a nervous nod and a "Thank you," he sat down on the couch opposite Sebastian.

He didn't pay much attention to the rest of the meeting, it was just something about their impromptu performance coming up, and he didn't really care. Instead, he eyed up the boy on the other side of the room appreciatively. His voice was really good, and he wouldn't mind hearing it scream his name every so often.

The meeting adjourned with the familiar tap of Wes' gavel and the Warblers began to stir in their seats.

Accepting a few pats on the shoulder and high fives from various Warblers, Blaine let out a startled grin as he collected his bag and straightened his crisp uniform in the emptying room. He spared a glance around the room, noting Sebastian - who was still sitting in his chair and staring at him - with an odd look, before stepping away from the couch and heading for the door.

"Wait."

Blaine stopped in his tracks and his shoulders tensed. He took a deep, calming breath before turning back to the boy who had stopped him.

Said boy stood up and strode over to where Blaine stood. He shook his hand with the warm smile he had practiced over the years. "Sebastian Smythe." Blaine shook back, stunned.

"B-bl-"

"Blaine," Sebastian finished for him "I know - I saw your audition."

Blaine smiled slightly.

"You're really good."

"Th-thanks." Blaine looked down at their still joined hands and stuttered "S-sorry," as he tried to pull away but Sebastian held him firm and he gulped, looking up.

"I mean it. I know talent when I see it."

Sebastian pulled away finally and gave Blaine another look from his toes to his blushing face.

"You've got it."

Blaine blinked, "Sorry, got what?"

Sebastian laughed, "Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Oh, uh..." Blaine clearly wasn't used to this sort of attention, "Well, I've got quite a bit of homework due tomorrow-"

"Perfect," Sebastian cut in, "we can do it in my dorm. Your homework, I mean." _For now._ His brain supplied. He smirked.

Blaine was looking hesitant so Sebastian went for the nice guy approach. He nudged Blaine gently in the ribs. "Come on, they'll be easy on the new kid, and I can help you with it, if you want."

That seemed to be all the encouragement Blaine needed, pulling him to the _give in_ side of his internal conflict.

"Okay. S-sure." Blaine smiled, a little surer now. "Just let me dump my bag in my dorm and grab my work."

"I'll walk you there."

* * *

Their first kiss had been just over a week later. A little too soon for Blaine, but not nearly soon enough for Sebastian. They had been sitting in Blaine's dorm, listening to some music and Blaine had been telling him about his last school and why he had had to leave. Sebastian wasn't really listening though. He picked up that he had been bullied really badly, but he didn't listen to the specifics. He had been watching Blaine's lips as he spoke, the flush of his ears as he gave away his secrets, the bob up and down of his Adam 's apple and Sebastian just went for it. He seized Blaine by the back of his head and pulled him towards his own face. Blaine's eyes flew open wide and he didn't do anything for a second. But Sebastian's lips were insistent and he gradually closed his eyes and let himself feel the passion that was being shown to him. He kissed back.

Sebastian grinned. He was slowly taking control of Blaine. They kissed more, silently for a few more minutes before Sebastian pulled away, apologising that he had homework to do and Blaine was being quite the pleasant distraction. With one more peck to Blaine's lips, he got up and left.

Blaine felt good. Sure that's not at all how he had expected his first kiss to go, but he was happy that he had made a friend. _More than a friend, Blaine._ He thought to himself as he got ready for bed. As he settled under his sheets, he pondered. He barely knew Sebastian, yet he had shared so much about him with him. Maybe it had been too soon. Was this really how relationships were meant to work? A little stressed, but mainly excited about what the next day would bring, he drifted off to sleep.

Over the weeks that followed, their relationship grew. Blaine shared more about himself to Sebastian, in desperation to feel closer to him emotionally, and hoping that Sebastian would open up too. Sebastian made sure that their relationship was furthered in the physical department.

"Please Blaine. I love you."

"I... I love you too."

By the start of the summer, they had gone all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee**

The next year rolled around and the two boys were still together. Blaine had risen to the top of The Warblers and had a solo almost every week. His relationship with Sebastian had made him popular and given him the confidence in himself that he needed to be someone in a school like this.

He was running down the stairs to their third impromptu performance (and his second solo) of the year when someone stopped him. He was obviously not a student of Dalton but he decided to play along. "My name's Blaine."

* * *

Blaine looked at Kurt through the whole performance, paying no attention to his boyfriend who was glaring between the two as he danced and sang in the background.

He scowled as he watched the two interact after the performance. He sauntered over to the two, pretending to have not seen Kurt as he kissed Blaine long and deep. "Uh, Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Seb." He said when Sebastian pulled away.

"Sebastian Smythe." He shook Kurt's hand coldly.

"Kurt Hummel." Said Kurt, blinking madly, not sure what to make of this scene.

"Pleasure." He said to Kurt before turning to Blaine. "So Blaine, we should go. There are more people wanting to congratulate you."

"Oh, uh sure. Just a sec." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and scribbled ten digits on it, which Sebastian recognised as Blaine's cell phone number.

He thrust it at Kurt, with instructions to text him anytime if he liked.

Sebastian scowled at the exchange, and he made a mental note to do something about it later.

"Okay, ready." Blaine turned to Sebastian, then back to Kurt. "See you later, Kurt." Kurt smiled and Sebastian didn't look back.

* * *

"Why did you give him your number, Blaine?"

"What, so I'm not allowed to make _friends_?"

"No, of _course_ you are, just not guys like _him._"

"What do you mean 'guys like him'?"

Blaine and Sebastian stood outside Sebastian's dorm. Arms crossed and various eyebrows raised as they argued.

"I _mean_, guys that are obviously interested in you. You can't lead him on Blaine, that's not fair – on _anyone_ in this situation."

Blaine remained indignant. "I'm in love with _you_ Sebastian. No one else. But if you can't trust me..."

"Oh, I trust _you_ alright, Blaine. It's _him_ I don't trust. I mean what was he even doing at our school? He wasn't in uniform, he was probably a spy from the New Directions or something." Blaine began to falter. "Look, Blaine. I'm doing this because I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt, in _any_ way."

Blaine sighed. "Fine, I promise I won't lead him on. I just get the feeling that he came here because he was looking for safety or something. If he _is_ from McKinley, he's probably getting bullied. Who are _we_ to turn away someone in need?"

"I'm still wary," Sebastian warned, "but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. _For now_."

Blaine nodded seriously. Then he turned his lips into a small smile. "Kiss and make up?"

"Oh, we'll do more than that." Sebastian grinned as he pulled Blaine into his room.

* * *

Blaine's phone beeped the next day.

_Hey, this is Kurt And so... here's my number._

_Oh hey! Glad to hear from you. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to Dalton sometime and we could talk over coffee? _

_Really? Sure, that'd be great._

* * *

"Are you guys all gay?" They all laughed at him. Good naturedly, it seemed, apart from Sebastian. His laugh seemed condescending.

Kurt felt mixed feelings as he spoke to the four boys on the other side of the table. No violence? None at all? He found that hard to believe.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine turned to the other three around him.

"Take it easy, Kurt." One of the boys – Wes – he thinks said to him. He left with David, but Sebastian remained. He stared hard at Blaine.

"Trust me." Blaine whispered. Sebastian swallowed and glanced at Kurt, before standing up and leaving the room.

Kurt felt airily different with Sebastian gone, and Blaine acted differently.

Kurt unloaded his ordeal onto Blaine, who appeared to understand. He'd had a similar experience, it seemed. Blaine encouraged him to stand up to his bully because he regretted running away to Dalton.

He paused, pondering something internally. "Look, I can't be too long, or Seb will start to get suspicious so, I'll leave you with this."

_Why would Sebastian be suspi- oh..._

"Confront your bully but if he does something drastic, make sure you tell someone. Someone who can do something more than you can and if you're really not safe, you'll have to consider your options. Okay?"

Kurt stared at Blaine. He was confused. Blaine seemed to be sending him mixed messages but _no Kurt, you can't think like that, you're getting way ahead of yourself. And he has a boyfriend! Just a friend, Kurt. Just a friend._

"Okay."

"Good." Blaine left.

* * *

"You went to his school?"

"Yeah. Turns out his bully is in the closet."

"You bought him lunch?"

"He was feeling really down and his bully had stolen his first kiss, I couldn't – I couldn't leave him like that."

"Right."

Blaine looked at Sebastian, who was looking down at his shoes, his lips pursed.

"What?"

"We were meant to have lunch Blaine. We were meant to have lunch together. Did you forget? Or did you just not _care_?"

Blaine's eyes widened as Sebastian looked up at him, anger in his eyes.

"Oh, my gosh, Seb, I'm sorry! I just forgot, he just- he just rang me up and he sounded so _scared_, Seb and I couldn't-"

Sebastian looked down at his folded arms and raised a hand in a _Stop_ signal. Blaine shut up.

"Come here." Still looking down, Sebastian gestured for Blaine to come closer.

"Wh-"

"Come here, Blaine." He looked up this time, fire in his eyes.

Blaine gulped and walked towards his boyfriend.

They were silent for a few seconds. Then the sound of a resounding smack filled the room.

Blaine whimpered and tried to step back, holding his jaw but Sebastian held him firm. He hit him again. And again. Five times more on several places on Blaine's body.

"You're _mine_, you understand?" Sebastian growled and Blaine sobbed.

"You can't _own_ a person, Seb."

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "Of course not. But I've been so _good_ to you Blaine. Made you feel loved, made you feel appreciated and made you feel _normal_. And then you throw it back in my face."

"I haven't _cheated_ on you, Sebastian! I was helping out a _friend_." Blaine fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore, from the pain, both physical and emotional.

"Ha! A _friend_." He kicked him. "Blaine Anderson, ladies and gentlemen." Another kick, "Friend to all!" Another kick, "Certainly _friendly_ to all." And again.

"_Stop_, Seb. Please. I love you."

"Throws around his love." Kick. "Slut."

Blaine waited for the next kick, but instead felt a huge dollop of spit in his eyes. He whimpered as he felt one last kick to his stomach, before hearing steps out of his dorm and the door closing behind Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine remembered this pain. It wasn't as bad as pain he had felt before, physically, at least. But it felt worse because he had _trusted_ Sebastian. He had _loved_ him and shared _everything_ with him.

As he lay on the floor by his bed, he sobbed and held the parts of his body that were in the worst pain.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he finally gained enough energy to pick himself up and call the school 24 hour nurse. He looked at his clock as he sat on his bed, phone to his ear. _12:46 PM_

"Hello?" The friendly nurse answered her phone.

"Hi, uh this is Blaine Anderson. Sophomore in dorm 57."

The sound of quick typing filled Blaine's ears.

"Alright, Blaine I see you on my records, now what seems to be the problem?"

He whimpered again, remembering exactly _why _he called. He didn't want to turn in Sebastian - but he had to get help. "I'm... I'm in pain."

"Where are you in pain?"

He groaned. "Everywhere." He collapsed back onto his bed and closed his eyes. "I – I don't know if I'm bleeding."

"I'll be right down, Blaine, honey. Dorm 57, you said?" He heard the rattling of keys.

"Yes. Thank you."

He doesn't remember ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee**

Kurt sat next to Blaine's bed in the nurse's office the next day, listening as Blaine quietly spoke to him while eating some ice cream from a bowl.

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian entered with a bouquet of flowers. "Blaine, I'm so sorry. You know how I can get, I just got so angry about – _you_." He noticed Kurt in the room. "How do you feel, Kurt? Knowing that this is all _your_ fault?"

"M-_my_ fault?"

"Yes."

"How is this _my_ fault? _You're_ the one who bashed him to a pulp!"

"Because he was getting too close to _you_."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Leave." Sebastian stated. "I want to speak with _my boyfriend_."

"I will not leave. There is never any reason for abuse of any kind."

"You really still think I'm your boyfriend?" Blaine spoke up for the first time since Sebastian entered the room.

"I... I'm sorry, Blaine." He stepped towards the bed and Kurt stood up protectively. "I only hope you can forgi-"

"I think _you_ should leave, Seb."

Sebastian wordlessly put the flowers down on the foot of Blaine's bed and nodded, lips pulled inside his mouth as he left.

* * *

So this is how his father and Anton must have felt after hurting him and his mother. Completely ashamed and angry at yourself, the ones you've hurt and everyone else who crosses your path.

* * *

Sebastian sunk into his seat at Warbler practice and didn't notice the eyes staring at him, until he realised that no one was speaking. The Warblers said nothing but he knew what they wanted. Silently, Sebastian rose up out of his seat and whispered, "I'm sorry." before exiting the room.

Being ostracised from the Warblers and eventually the whole school got to him. Everyone hated him. But _he _especially hated himself.

* * *

He went to Scandals that Friday night and let himself get drunk and used by lots of men in one night.

When he came home at 5:00 in the morning, his mother didn't care. She had been drinking the whole night too.

"Mom?" He woke her gently later on in the morning. She was sprawled out on the couch. "A letter will be coming from school but I... I got expelled."

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "What did you do?"

"I beat up Blaine. Wouldn't be surprised if he pressed charges."

"Your boyfriend?"

Sebastian started to nod, but stopped himself. "Not anymore."

His mother sighed. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

They were silent for a moment before his mother spoke up again. "Why did you do it?"

"He was... he was getting close to another guy and forgot a lunch date of ours." The idiocy of his actions just seemed to hit him then, "Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid." Sebastian tore at his hair.

"Yeah, well, you get it from your parents." His mother was sitting up now. She sighed, "Ah, I'm sorry that this happened, Seb. I think I haven't given you a very good life."

"You've done your best, Mom. I'm sorry."

They sat in more silence for a while. "I'm gonna go take a shower and go do some groceries." He kissed his mother on her head and stood up. "Then I'll make us some lunch, okay?"

"Okay, Sebby."

* * *

Blaine sat at the Hudmel's dinner table the next week listening to the light conversation bouncing between the family, and Kurt's laughter next to him put a smile on his face. That weekend he had decided to transfer to William McKinley High School. He knew that Sebastian had been expelled but he really didn't want to go back there, back to his dorm where _it_ happened. He also wanted to get to know Kurt better, and this was the best way to do it.

* * *

A year later, Kurt and Blaine had mostly healed from their ordeals, and they had learned to trust and came to love each other completely.

The two were lying on Kurt's bed one lazy Saturday afternoon, when Kurt opened up the topic. "So Blaine, I was thinking the other day..."

"Mhmm?"

"About you... and Sebastian." Blaine's fingers paused where they had been stroking up and down Kurt's arm.

"You told me that day – the last day we saw him - that you thought you loved him."

"I did tell you that. And it's true. I was sure that I loved him and that he loved me back."

Kurt nodded. "And so I was thinking... how – how can you be sure that you love me?"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "Because," he kissed Kurt, "this feels different." He kissed him again, on the nose this time. "And I actually know you, fully." He leaned down again and Kurt caught his lips between his own. "I shared... everything about myself with Sebastian, but he gave nothing back. I know I love you completely because I know every" he kissed him again "stinking," again "adorable," again "beautiful thing about you." He smiled down at Kurt.

"And you know every stinking, horrible, ugly thing about me and somehow you're still with me so..." They laughed together and kissed once more.

"Mmmm, I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

**_Fin_**


End file.
